


Gold Rush

by Fried-chicken (Lemonbars)



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!, UQ Holder!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Fried-chicken
Summary: Kuromaru hates to admit it but secretly she respects Yukihime.
Relationships: Evangeline A.K McDowell/Tokisaka Kuromaru





	1. Chapter 1

Past the hideout, Senkyokan, there's a secret location no one except Yukihime. Hidden beneath the shrouds of water and mountains, far along the treacherous ocean above the surface light years away lies a forest occupied by forest creatures and monstrous beasts no human has ever seen. A dragon guards the forest, protecting the single shred of treasure left behind.

Or so they say.

Kuromaru got on her knees, and scrambled for something to hold on. Under the guise of Yukihime’s orders, Kuromaru was to be blindfolded until otherwise, she was doing a pretty good job if she had to say for.

“You can take it off now.”

The instant Kuromaru peels the cloth away, sunlight hits her right in the eyesight. She shields her line of vision, unsure and curious.

“So? Impressive huh?”” Yukihime grins triumphantly, arms crossed and practically beaming. 

Kuromaru eyes the proximity suspiciously, unsure about what Yukihime meant. “And you took me all the way out here to tell me…?” She trails off leaving Yukihime to answer.

Which she does, happily.

“You fool! Don’t you get it?” Her hand slams against the tree, pink petals shaking under the strong force. With the petals flowing down, Kuromaru took the moment to appreciate the sight spread before her.

“This, all this,” Yukihime points around them, emphasizing the glorious nature surrounding her. “It’s beautiful, don’t you think?”

“No,” Kuromaru shakes her head. Yukihime looks offended by that, opening her mouth to-“I think you’re the beautiful one here.” 

And Kuromaru meant every word.

The instant the words leave Kuromaru, Yukihime’s jaw drops her face profusely red, a mixture of shock and embarrassment crosses her face before she erupts in laughter.

“Seriously, I got to hand it to you there, you caught me by surprise.” 

“It’s the truth.”

An awkward silence falls. “Well… you certainly have a way with words.” Funny how Yukihime was taken aback so abruptly. Kuromaru was getting to her for sure.

Birds chirping, frogs croaking, it was undoubtedly a sanctuary for those who preferred being alone. 

“What was your reason for calling me here, Yukihime?” 

“Straight to the point as ever are we, kiddo?” Sighing, Yukihime shakes her head. She expected this seeing as how Kuromaru was always the perceive one. And gods, embarrassing.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Damn, Yukihime thought. 

“You’re not really doing me much favors by jumping ahead but fine.” God, She was sweating bullets. “So y’know the whole affair with the stupid fight and all finally resolved, I was uh thinking-more like hoping you know what I mean.” Yukihime waves her hands around, fumbling for the right words. “Since everything’s over and we have the rest of our lives to come….”

Yukihime swallows hard over Kuromaru’s gaze. Of all the times to freeze she had to do it right st the important part. Kuromaru, noticing her distraught begins to trace small circles on the back of Yukihime’s hand, a gesture reserved for the two whenever they were alone, and one that stuck to Yukihime immensely.

“Go on, I’m listening.”

“I-I order you to stay by my side forever! D-don’t even think about leaving because you’re mine!”

Kuromaru nods, “That’s fine. I wasn’t planning on leaving anyways.”

Yukihime lips tighten. “You better not! Forever is a long time you know!”

“If I can be with you, then forever doesn’t like a bad deal.” 

“Grrr! Fine!” Rummaging through her pockets, Yukihime hands Kuromaru a gift. Placed on her hand-a golden ring, specifically engraved on the outside the initials of her name.

Kuromaru looks up. “Is this-“

“Yeah, yeah it’s a ring we both know that.” Yukihime faces the other way, her ears slightly red. “I’ll give you a few seconds to reconsider my offer, and no take backs”

“No, thank you. I’ll take what’s on the table..”

“Ugh,” Yukihime groans, cradling her head. “You sure you don’t wanna think about it? I’m being generous right now.”

“Well, if I had one thing to say…”

“And what’s that?” 

“I want all of you,” Kuromaru smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Kuromaru encountered Evangeline, she was taken by surprise when the blonde woman stabbed her right in her heart.

“Would you like to become my displine, Kuromaru?”

Those words changed Kuromaru’s entire life.

Evangeline was beautiful, Kuromaru thought. Strong, dignified, and proud; everything Kuromaru aspired to be. Somewhere along the line, Kuromaru began visualizing Evangeline, the powerful evil sorcereris who happened to just be utterly breathtaking. 

Even when she was fighting with only a towel wrapped around her frame, Kuromaru didn’t miss the opportunity to sneak a peek. 

“I am see you won’t understand the appeal of a mature woman until you’ve tasted it yourself.” Yukihime says, crushing Touta’s head with her feet. 

Water splashed around Touta as he struggled to breathe. “S-stop it, wait I can’t breathe!

“Um...if Touta doesn’t want to, then do you mind I giving me a peek instead?”

Yukihime stared, debating her choices. “Yeah, sure why not?” She laughed, waltzing in Kuromaru’s direction and placing a hand over her shoulder. “Follow me, I’ll give you a private show on the house!”

“Hey wait! What about me?” 

Yukihime waved her hand. “Figure it out yourself.”

Once they were back in the hotel, still in their towels, Kuromaru sheepishly spoke up. “I uh…”

Yukihime plucked the towel, giving Kuromaru an eyeful of flesh. “Come here and lay down on my lap, Kuromaru.”

“Huh?”

“Come on now.”

Kuromaru didn’t argue further. She rested her head in Yukihime’s lap, the eyes on Yukihime’s warm smile. Yukihime smoothed the top of Kuromaru’s hair down, patting it gently as she did. 

“Yukihime-San?” 

“Call me Yukihime.”

“No I can’t do that. You’re Touta’s-“

Yukihime shushed Kuromaru lips with her finger. “Let’s not bring up unnecessary names. Just rest.”

“Okay…”

“You're pretty cute, Kuromaru.”

Kuromaru blushed from ear to toe. Yukihime smiled. “See what I mean?” She laughed. Kuromaru slapped herself out of her trance and kept her eyes trained on Yukihime again.


End file.
